


night shift

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, inspired by a song but not a song fic, pretentious formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: i’ll never see you again, if i can help it
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Lenara Kahn, Kira Nerys/Ezri Dax
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	night shift

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the song night shift by lucy dacus, which just has ezri vibes all over the place. no, I haven’t watched s7 yet. will that stop me from writing ezri fic? no.

i.

ezri dax leans in to kiss nerys, presses their shoulders together and wraps their hands around each other. 

_mm,_ kira says, stroking at the back of her neck. _you look beautiful._

ezri chokes on her spit, sputtering and wheezing in nerys’s arms. nerys looks concerned, looks surprised, but ezri pulls herself together. 

_thank you, lenara_ , she says, but it isn’t lenara. 

and kissing her doesn’t feel as good as kissing lenara. 

ii.

ezri flicks her hand over her wrist again, and again, and again. 

she cannot sleep. 

why does she fixate on kahn? why are her waking thoughts filled with the muse of someone else?

she wants to see her again, wants to cup her face in her palms and kiss her until she can feel whole again. 

iii. 

ezri locks eyes with lenara through the screen. she clasps her hands together until her knuckles turn white. 

_no,_ she says, her eyes stinging and her throat bitter. _i don’t want to pretend. we are in love, lenara. i don’t want to hide that._

_i know,_ lenara cries, _i know, i don’t want to hide it either._

_then we don’t_ , ezri says. 

_i can’t_ , lenara says. _i am just a link in a chain._

the argument is circuitous. 

iv.

ezri stares at lenara. 

lenara stares at her boots. 

_i shouldn’t have come_ , she says. 

_maybe you shouldn’t_ , ezri says, in a clipped tone. 

_i don’t want to do this to you, dax. i want to be around you. i don’t feel real without you._

_i know how you feel_ , ezri says.

she takes the chaste kiss lenara offers, barely anything, but it overwhelms her. 

_i should go_ , lenara says, again. 

that’s all they manage before lenara wipes her face and leaves. 

_wait_ , ezri says, to the closed doors. 

v.

ezri cannot sleep again. 

she drags herself out of bed, pulls herself down to the promenade, and stares out at where the wormhole should be. 

_can’t sleep?_ nerys asks. 

_that’s lenara’s shuttle,_ ezri says, gazing at a small blinking dot. 

_ah_.

_i’m sorry, nerys. i’ve been a terrible friend._ ezri presses her forehead to the cool glass. 

_it’s okay. you’re still adjusting_ , nerys offers, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

ezri sighs. _i kissed you, nerys._

_i know. we don’t have to talk about it._

_i want to talk about it, i — i don’t know what to say._

kira sandwiches one of ezri’s hands between hers, holding loosely but in a comforting way. 

_take your time,_ kira says. 

the wormhole opens and closes, and neither of them notice. 

  
  
  



End file.
